Un sorcier de second choix
by Orpheana
Summary: Voldemort décide de retourner dans le passé pour modifier l'identité du sorcier désigné par la prophétie comme étant le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Il choisi Neville à la place de Harry... Reviews please !


**Disclamer** : Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnages utilisés dans cette histoire n'est pas complètement fortuite puisqu'ils sont tirés de l'œuvre de J.K Rowling. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait… !

* * *

Auteur : Orphéana

Titre : Un sorcier de second choix

Personnages : Neville - Voldemort

Résumé : Voldemort décide de retourner dans le passé pour modifier l'identité du sorcier désigné par la prophétie comme étant le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Il choisi Neville à la place de Harry…

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je débarque dans l'univers des fanfictions. Un sorcier de second choix est ma première fic, donc, soyez indulgents mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Il sera toujours temps pour moi de m'améliorer !

Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue ou pas (en principe, ça ne devrait pas). Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai l'histoire en tête, il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira…

En voici le premier chapitre :

* * *

**L'Ordre des Sages**

- Entre, Lucius…, consentit la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Voldemort était de retour. Condamné à se terrer dans le moindre refuge. Obligé d'en changer souvent mais il fallait que ça cesse. Les combats infructueux qu'il avait livrés contre Harry Potter ne mèneraient à rien. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de modifier radicalement le cours des choses et, vu le plan qu'il avait en tête, les choses allaient être très différentes, ça oui !

- As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui maître, confirma Malefoy.

Il avança vers une table constituant une partie du maigre mobilier d'une pièce unique et vint déposer un grimoire pratiquement réduit à l'état de poussière tant il était ancien. Voldemort ne résista pas à l'envie d'en caresser doucement la couverture avant de l'ouvrir.

- Je ne comprends pas quels sont vos projets, maître.

- C'est très simple, répondit Voldemort en feuilletant l'ouvrage. J'ai commis la plus belle erreur de ma vie il y a très longtemps et j'ai bien l'intention d'y remédier. Vois-tu, lorsque j'étais sur le point d'acquérir toute ma puissance, j'ai appris qu'un seul être détiendrait le pouvoir de m'anéantir. Un seul. Je n'avais aucun moyen de connaître son nom, ni de savoir à quelle époque il ferait son apparition dans notre monde. La seule chose dont je disposais était une date de naissance : le 31 juillet, et j'ai donc attendu. Mais le sort a voulu que le jour dit, deux sorciers ont été mis au monde. Il me fallait donc faire un choix. Dans mon impatience à privilégier la facilité, j'ai désigné celui que je pensais être le plus faible car ce n'était pas un sang pur. Quelle erreur ! Il s'avère finalement qu'il est le plus puissant…

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, fit observer Malefoy.

- Je connais aujourd'hui l'identité de _l'autre_ sorcier, se réjouit Voldemort dans un sourire carnassier. C'est un sorcier de second choix si maladroit qu'il suffirait de lui éternuer dessus pour le faire mourir de peur.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un rire satisfait.

- Et vous pensez que ce livre est la clé qui vous permettra d'inverser les rôles ?

- Absolument. Je vais retourner dans le passé et modifier ma décision. Ainsi, il ne me restera qu'à revenir pour terrasser mon « pire ennemi », se moqua-t-il. Et je pourrai enfin régner sur le monde.

- Quel judicieux projet, approuva Malefoy avec suffisance.

- J'ai déjà rassemblé tout ce qu'il fallait, reprit Voldemort. Mais il me faut le sang d'un fidèle. Suis-moi.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce. Voldemort fit pivoter une pierre escamotable du mur et sortit une petite coupelle, des bougies, des talismans, des plantes séchées, qu'il étala à même le sol pour ne pas perdre de temps. Après avoir disposé les objets magiques et mélangé les substances, il ouvrit le grimoire et prononça de longues incantations pendant, qu'au signal de son maître, Malefoy déposait quelques gouttes de son sang dans la coupelle.

Une fumée épaisse et blanche envahit la pièce et les incantations cessèrent soudain. Ne percevant plus aucun son ni aucun mouvement, Malefoy tenta de dissiper la brume d'un revers de la main.

Voldemort avait disparu !

- Il a réussi, comme toujours…, se réjouit-il en s'installant dans un sofa délabré pour attendre le retour de son maître.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tom Elvis Jedusor se matérialisa au cœur d'un amphithéâtre entièrement composé de marbre blanc. Des colonnes gigantesques disséminées un peu partout, soutenaient un plafond si haut que l'œil humain semblait incapable de l'apercevoir. Les accessoires dorés à l'or fin et les meubles satinés d'azur n'apportaient qu'un faible contraste à l'ensemble qui aurait pu faire croire à n'importe quel novice qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver au paradis. Mais Tom savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Il s'agissait de la Cour Suprême du Bien et du Mal présidée par le Conseil des Sages dont les membres, entièrement vêtus de blanc, étaient alignés devant lui.

- Monsieur Jedusor, nous vous attendions, commença le président en personne. Nous avons examiné votre requête qui stipule, selon le contrat que j'ai sous les yeux, que vous souhaitez tenter votre chance pour régner sur le monde. Le magique, comme le moldu… Confirmez-vous vos intentions ?

- Absolument, votre honneur.

- Je proteste, votre honneur, s'insurgea une femme un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Nous avions déjà autorisé le mage Grindelwald à accéder à cette requête il n'y a pas si longtemps et je vous rappelle que son règne vient à peine de se terminer. Si nous voulons assurer la stabilité, nous devons rejeter toute nouvelle demande, ou alors, Monsieur Jedusor devra attendre…

Tom connaissait la procédure pour l'avoir déjà vécue. Le Conseil des Sages devaient statuer sur tous les cas de façon à respecter l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Si des évènements se rapportant à l'un où à l'autre étaient trop rapprochés, il fallait attendre ou accepter de se voir imposer des conditions souvent peu favorables. Et c'était justement lors de cette négociation que Tom avait commis son erreur.

- En effet, se souvint le président, perplexe. Comment se fait-il qu'aucune pièce n'ait été versée au dossier à ce sujet, s'étonna-t-il en consultant les feuilles volantes étalées devant lui.

Mais il ne trouva rien.

- Peu importe, après tout, abandonna-t-il. Si vous êtes d'accord pour qu'une clause soit ajoutée à votre demande, je suis prêt à étudier votre requête.

Tom n'attendait que ça et il s'empressa de confirmer.

- Très bien, convint le président à son tour. Dans ce cas, j'autorise Monsieur Tom Elvis Jedusor ici présent à faire valoir ses ambitions à la condition expresse qu'un rival puisse s'opposer à ses intentions. En d'autres termes, si ce dernier dispose de la puissance nécessaire pour vous anéantir, vous devrez vous résoudre à disparaître à jamais, Monsieur Jedusor.

- Je m'y engage, votre honneur.

- J'en prends note, fit le président. Une feuille supplémentaire fut subitement intégrée au dossier. La seule indication que je suis en droit de vous fournir est que votre opposant naîtra un 31 juillet. Il me reste à vous proposer deux choix : puisque vous faites partie du monde magique, votre ennemi sera également sorcier. Souhaitez-vous qu'il compte parmi les sangs purs, les sangs mêlés, ou cela vous est-il indifférent ?

- Je souhaite qu'il appartienne aux sangs purs, votre honneur, désigna Tom en masquant son impatience de son mieux.

Il repensa au premier entretien qui avait duré pendant des heures, plusieurs années auparavant. Aujourd'hui il échappait au moins aux tergiversations inutiles !

- Accordé, trancha le président en actionnant un martelet sur son socle d'or. Affaire suivante ! entendit Tom avant de sortir.

A peine arriva-t-il dans le vestibule que les images se mirent à tourbillonner pour ne représenter que des raies de lumière aux couleurs confondues. Il fut instantanément réhabilité au cœur de la pièce où Lucius l'attendait.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes. Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres affichait d'un sourire suffisamment éloquent pour attester de la réussite de son plan.

-------------------------------------------------

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, un jeune adolescent de seize ans dormait profondément. Il allait vivre un destin auquel il était loin de s'attendre. Neville Londubat, qui venait de passer une enfance paisible auprès de sa grand-mère, se retrouverait bientôt être la nouvelle cible du mage noir le plus redouté de tous les temps sans même le savoir, ni même y être préparé…

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 1.

Inutile de vous dire que Harry va être plutôt surpris d'avoir enfin la paix. Mais pour le pauvre Neville, ça va être une autre histoire car il va découvrir à ses dépens que Voldemort a changé le passé !

J'attends vos reviews pour savoir si je continue ou pas


End file.
